prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruka Akagi/Quotes
List of quotes made by Haruka Akagi. General * Introduction: "Aaah... another human! Uh, who are you? ? That's a real nice name. I'm Akagi Haruka. It's a pleasure to meet you." (or Josephine Petersen) * Christmas Eve Wish: "What do I wish for? For everyone to be healthy and happy, of course." * Winning a Contest: "Congratulations on winning the ! I don’t really know a lot about it, but I know it’s a great accomplishment. ♥" * When Receiving a Valentine's Day Gift: "Oh, a delicious chocolate. For Valentine's Day? So that's today... Well then, thank you kindly.♥" * Talk too much: "Not still working, are you?" * When Her Team mater Reaches 100%: "Hey, , do you want to be my partner? If you do, will you tell me? I'll say it too.♥ That's no good, I couldn't even hear it. One more time.♥" * Christmas Eve Dialogue: "Good evening. I hope I'm not late. The stars are beautiful tonight. I feel like I could reach out and touch them. I wonder why I'm so happy . . . Perhaps because you invited me, . Goodness! A shooting star. I should make a wish . . . Did you make a wish? Oh, you didn't? That's too bad . . . We should probably be heading home. Thank you for coming tonight. I had a wonderful time with you. I'd love to do it again next year." Christmas Dialogue "Say now, . For the Christmas on evening. Want to go with me?" * Yes Really? Thank you! I'm so happy! Well, I'll see you on 6 PM later at Clinic. I can't wait." * No "It's too bad that you don't want to go with me... it will better next time. ♥" Meeting Haruka in Angel Simulator Dr. Akagi: ! Mrs. Akagi: "Oh, ! Welcome to the clinic!" Haruka: (scared) "WAAAHH...! Hey, I... haven't see... you around here before! Are... you... bothering my... parents...!?" Mrs. Akagi: "Oh, Haruka, don't be a coward! This is our new professional star, ! (Facing the player) You've been here in town permanently, but our sweetie has gone away to study training. I guess you two haven't had a chance to properly meet yet." Haruka: "Hah! Serious?! I'm scared I haven't met until today! Sorry to get all in your face like that! It's just how my parents raised me! You ever dealt with a Norwegian person? Well, DON'T! I'm the nurse of Baby Demon Clinic, Akagi Haruka! (Josephine Petersen in English dub) I like helping my parents to cure sick people." Mr. Akagi: "Our daughter is the best when it comes to helping! She can become your partner!" or Mr. Akagi: "Our daughter is the best when it comes to helping! She can become your partner as an idol." Mrs. Akagi: "Well, see you soon!" Game Greetings * Meeting: "Hi, I’m Akagi Haruka. ♫ Nice to meet you!" * Morning: "Morning. Everyone gets along.♫ Only the bad kids get into fights." * Afternoon: "Good afternoon!" * Evening: "Good evening! Want some of roses?" * Night: "Good night. My mother and father get along, but they always argue when they're around people. Isn't that funny?" Gift Lines * Favorite Gift: "Oh, this is wonderful. You have good taste. I'm so happy.♥ Thank you very much." * Loved Gift: "Wow, I’m so happy! I like this! Thank you!♫" * Liked Gift: "Wow! Thank you!♫" * Disliked Gift: "Oh, I don’t like this..." * Hated Gift: "Um, no, I hate this." Seasonal Quotes * Spring: "Every Spring is really busy with work, and somehow it's gotten perfectly beautiful to see flowers bloom! It's fun!" * Late Spring: "Looking at blooming roses, aren't you?♪" * Summer: "I don't like Summer, so I don't go outside much." * Late Summer: "Um, Summer is not my favorite season, the sun makes my heart burn... But I really enjoy its festivals!" * Autumn: "I wanna spend some sweet time in Autumn!" * Late Autumn: "Ah, this looks like a great season to eat candy." * Winter: "It's already Winter. Let's go have fun in snow!" * Late Winter: "This Winter is ending. I love Winter season because there so much food to eat!♥" Weather Lines * Sunny: "Having nice weather all the time isn't necessarily good. Cloth can be damaged by the sun." * Cloudy: "Cloudy day is full of clouds. This season can be overly windy sometimes too." * Rainy: "I don't like rain. My shoes are going to be wet..." * Snowy: "Ugh. I can't stay longer in cold. I hate wearing all that heavy clothing!" * Typhoon: "I don't like typhoons. My mother says that she's fine, but she's not. I have to be strong for her." * Blizzard: "The blizzard is so cold. I must make sure all the windows are secure." Festival Lines * Christmas: "I'm so excited for Christmas!" * Christmas Eve: "I can't wait for making a wish on Chrismas Eve tonight." * Cooking Contest: "Cooking is very interesting, don’t you think?♫ I enter my apple pie." * Fashion Contest: "Good work today. I tried my hardest, but I just couldn't dress as pretty as you." * Music Festival: "Did you hear it? It was the most beautiful sound.♪" * New Year's Eve: "The New Year's Eve is tonight. It's the event that signals the end of year. It's time to reflect on this past year and be thankful." * New Year's Day: "The New Year's Day starts at 18:00!♪ I hope we have more better work." * Ohanami (Flower Viewing) Festival: "I love the festival.♪ Simply seeing and smelling flowers are pure joy!♥" * Summer Festival: "I enjoy the festival because there's so much food to eat, but I hate Summer! There are so many strange bugs, and my country says it's hot to sleep at summer night!" * Valentine's Day: "Dad's cake is OK, but when I think about tasting Mom's cake... Well!" Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns Quotes